


holy

by gaybabyjailwarden



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: M/M, honestly its just a lot of vague things and similes, implied catholic guilt, implied sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybabyjailwarden/pseuds/gaybabyjailwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>victor thinks of henry as a celestial being.<br/>(or; ridiculous poetic bs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



> (somewhat based on the song "nara" by Alt J)  
> (also i apologize for this entire thING I AM NOT A FANFIC AUTHOR)

Henry says I kiss like I'm afraid of going to hell.  
He kisses me like he wants to spend eternity with me there. He makes it sound like heaven.  
Lips on my neck, I can feel the river of styx burning in my veins.  
Forgive me father, for I have sinned.  
He says my skin is the shade of clouds after a storm, that I blush like summer sunsets.  
Bathe me in holy water, lave me with your tongue. Broken gasps in the night, hair pulling, bodies looking for friction. I need him on me. In me. I need _him_.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah.  
He is the only source of divinity in my life.  
Sunshine collagen. Keratin paint splatters.  
Perfection; a heavenly body.  
Amen.


End file.
